


A choice, to forget.

by Trytokillmeorsomething123



Series: your fault, my choice. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, amnesia!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytokillmeorsomething123/pseuds/Trytokillmeorsomething123
Summary: Do any of you ever come across that one POV about an au where people have the choice of erasing their own memory?Yeah, this shit is exactly about it.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Everyone
Series: your fault, my choice. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	A choice, to forget.

At the age of 17, Timothy Jackson Drake is just so done with everything and everyone bullshit. Like, fuck them all, he has traumas too, a lot more than averages. But since everyone just keeps saying he is 'making a big dear out of it', he not going to talk about it.

Simple, right?

His therapist seems to disagree, the princess looked so ready to ripped some balls off.

Tim is so depressed to just... Forget about every trauma. It's starting to affecting his everyday life. He knows he is not ok, he even cut his hands once, he seeking death, have thought about jumping off a building without the grappler.

He knows this is not healthy, he began to see a therapist for a reason, ok? He is trying.

But nothing seems to help...

_____

It's Tim 17 birthday, he spent it all alone, the titans busy with their own things. And the bats already decided he is not worthy of their time and goes to the zoo without him.

Wonder woman is off-planet.

His parents are six feet under.

His civilians' friends seem to forget too. Or they remember and decided to carry on with their day.

...

He not angry, or, well, sad.

Just tired.

So tired.

And just as the clock rang out, (it's 12: 00 pm already?) A small but noticeable blue screen appears in front of him.

[Do you want to erase your memories?]

"huh?" Tim just looking emptily at the little screen.

He could... Do that?

Oh, yeah, erasing your own memories at your 17 birthday is a thing.

Tim slowly recalls the conversation with his parents at the age of 9.

___

His mother holds him close to her, they both sitting comfortably on his bed, this is one of the rare nights where his parents are not busy.

"Mother, can you tell me about some stories when you were younger? Like when you were really young! Tim asked curiously.

His mother froze, then slowly relaxed again." I'm sorry Timothy, I do not recall such memories."

"Why?" Tim look at her.

"I have some... unhappy memories and decided I'm better off without it."

"How?"

"Let's say... When you are seventeen, you would gain a chance to erase all your memories from the past."

Tim frown" Wouldn't that be unnecessary and bad?"

"Oh? How so Timothy?"

"I would also forget everything I learn."

"Not necessarily, Timothy, what you learn is knowledge, it would not be disappeared. Just memories, happy and unhappy one."

"But what if I know about the things I want to forget again?"

"It would not be affected you, it would be like hearing a story, it wouldn't hurt you like before."

A slow silent creep around them.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you be mad if I decide to erase my memories and forgot about you?"

"Hmm, why would I?"

"I would... Not remember you, I decided to forget you..."

"None of that nonsense Timothy." His mother scolded him.

"No one would be mad of you, not me, not your father, and forget everyone else, they are nothing but a bunch of lambs."

"And if they do feeding nonsense to you, I can and will tear Gotham down, I will tear everything down. It's your choice Timothy dear, you are not happy then you should forget and start new again. Your mother will be on your side."

"Thank you, mother," Tim said slowly, he not going to, but it's good to know his mother cared so much.

"It's only reasonable, dearest one. Now, I think you should sleep." His mother lay him down, petting his hair.

"And Timothy?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Keep a note near you, summarised your enemies, don't let anyone using you when you are vulnerable."

"What about my dear ones? What about your mother?"

"... I suppose you should write it down too, but I probably wouldn't be available. Considering I wouldn't have already torn your enemies down."

"Mother."

"Yes yes, your fight, not mine... Would still tearing them down."

_____

Tim sigh at the memory. It was one of the good memories he will miss. But the bad one outweighs them tho.

Tim pulled out his laptop, pulled out files, and combined them. On and on again.

He would like to be ready, please.

____

Took Tim around three hours to summarize them up, all his enemies.

He put out the password on a paper, and click the accepted button on the misery offer. His world blackout.


End file.
